A Surprise on the way Home
by NCISRevenger
Summary: Deeks gets a surprise on his way home. What could it be? Rated MA for Mature
1. Chapter 1

Deeks sat and drove his car with Kensi in the passenger seat. He was going to drop her off at her apartment since her car was being serviced. Deeks had his eyes on the road, while Kensi just stared at him; they finally reached a red light Deeks asked,

"Kens is there something on my face?"

"Nope" she answered quickly,

"So then. Uh. Why are you staring at me…?" Deeks asked as the light changed to green.

"No particular reason" Kensi answered but really she just couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Ever since he kissed her before he was captured and tortured she couldn't believe how much she had wanted his lips against hers' and all she knew was that she want him. Every piece of him.

Kensi reached over to Deeks and started to fumble with his belt buckle until she finally got it off,

"Kens what are you" Deeks stopped what he was going to say once he realised that Kensi was stroking his penis making him harder and harder by each stroke,

"I don't want you to come just yet save, that for the bedroom" Kensi said as Deeks pulled to the side of the road in front of her apartment. Kensi got out of the car and while Deeks tried to put his fully erected member back into his pants so the neighbours can't see what was going on. Kensi took out the keys for the door and unlocked the door, she grabbed Deeks' arm and led him to her bedroom. When they got to her bedroom she pushed him down on the bed and pressed her lips down on to his. When Kensi's tongue asked for entrance into his mouth Deeks couldn't deny her, Deeks' hands went into her hair to take out the band that was holding her ponytail together. Deeks started to unbutton Kensi's shirt but just gave up and ripped it off her beautiful curvy body, Kensi pulled her lips off of his and gave him a smile and she started to pull off his pants which revealed to her his Superman boxers,

"You weren't lying when you said you had Superman boxers" Kensi said with a huge grin on her face,

"I would never lie to you Fern."

Kensi pulled away the boxers to show her his big member. Her head began to bob up and down on him causing a moan to slip from Deeks' mouth, Deeks unclasped Kensi's beige bra that he had seen before when he and Kensi were in her mother's garage and he had inspected her ribs. Kensi stopped bobbing and stood up to let her bra fall down her arms, Kensi pulled off Deeks' shirt and Deeks then pulled down Kensi's pants and her panties Deeks pulled her towards him feelings all her curves and then sucking on her pink nipples, Kensi started to moan and Deeks let her sit on him. She started to bounce on him making her moan then Deeks grabbed her waist and flipped both of them so Kensi was on her all fours on the bed and he was standing behind her with him still in her. Deeks started to thrust into Kensi who was tight,

"I love the way you feel inside me Deeks" Kensi said panting, Deeks answered with deep breaths,

"Ooooohhhh Deeeeks I'm so close" Deeks started to thrust a little hard as she came on him. Deeks and Kensi rested for a little bit with Deeks still inside Kensi then Deeks started to thrust inside Kensi without giving her any warning causing Kensi to scream a bit but it was long until they both couldn't take his thrusts anymore so they both came at the same time. Deeks collapsed on to Kensi after he pulled himself out of her,

"SHIT" Deeks said "I did have on a condom,"

"It's ok Deeks I'm on the pill you have nothing to worry about" Kensi reassured him. Kensi wrapped herself in the blanket and Deeks joined her on the other side of the bed. Deeks and Kensi were still sweating but Deeks pulled Kensi into his chest hugged her as they lay in the bed until they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Deeks had to drive by his house on the way to work to change his clothes so the team wouldn't think that something was up, he also back a bag of clothes and put them in his car knowing that he was probably going to spend the night at Kensi's apartment again, he also remembered some condoms as well.

When they drove up to the office and parked the car Kensi looked at Deeks,

"Come on, we don't have any time for a repeat of last night. We'll be late and then Hetty would suspect something." Deeks said just as Kensi leaned over the arm rest and pressed her lips against Deeks' lips,

"I need something to get me through the day," Kensi said with a smile on her face after she pulled away from Deeks. Kensi got out of the car and started to walk to the office doors; Deeks sat in the car and laughed.

When Deeks got into the office all he wanted to do was kiss Kensi heavily but he knew that he couldn't do that in front of Callen and Sam. Just to pull Deeks out of the thought Eric whistle,

"We caught a case" said Eric. Callen and Sam got up quickly leaving Kensi and Deeks in the bullpen, but Kensi got up after Callen and Sam left and sneaked a little rub on Deeks member making him go a little hard. Deeks had no idea how he would be able to make it through the day now after that, he would soon be as hard as a rock before lunch.

After being briefed the team quickly took off,

"Me and Kens got the shooting range where he hung out at" Deeks said,

"Okay" said Callen "Me and Sam will check out his house."

"Are you two okay?" asked Sam before turning away from Kensi and Deeks to go their opposite directions,

"Yup" Kensi and Deeks said at the same time, Deeks fidgeted with his hair and Kensi rocked back and forth on her heels and pursed her lips,

"Because you two look a little jittery as if you can't wait to do something," Sam said and Kensi laughed with a little snort which Deeks found adorable. Sam and Callen walked away,

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Sam,

"Yup," said Callen "Deeks GPS says that he never left Kensi's house last night."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you think they suspect anything?" Kensi asked as she opened the car door to Deeks' car,

"I think you made it a little obvious when you rubbed on me," Deeks said. Kensi smiled and got into the passenger side of the car.

After Kensi and Deeks checked out the shooting range Kensi reached over to Deeks' zipper on his pants and took out Deeks penis. She started to rub him up and down then she soon reached leaned over to the driver's side and started to suck him, Deeks started to moan and all he could see was the brunette bobbing up and down on him as he tried to focus on the road,

"Kens I'm pulling over" Deeks said in a rushed tone, Kensi didn't even stop to respond, "Kensi this feels so good." Deeks grabbed Kensi's hair and started to move her up and down on him for her. Deeks came just shortly after in her mouth, Kensi licked her lips just as she saw Sam's car coming up behind them. Deeks tried to quickly put his penis back into his pants, as he saw Callen open the passenger side of Sam's car from the side view mirror, Deeks was still hard after what Kensi gave him so just when Sam came up to the driver side window and Deeks covered the bulge in his pants with his hands,

"Did your car break down or something Deeks?" Sam asked with a smile on his face looking at Deeks,

"And did you have the window down while you were chasing a suspect that you didn't inform us about?" Callen asked from the passenger side window, looking at Kensi's messy hair.

"Very strong wind" Kensi answered,

"Thought I had a flat" Deeks said "And we have a case, so if you excuse me" Deeks said as he rolled up the windows and started to drive on to the road. Callen and Sam watched the car drive away,

"There is definitely something up with those two" Callen said still watching the car drive into LA traffic,

"You don't think.." Sam said and walked towards his car laughing, "That those two are together,"

"Well it's a high possibility" Callen said "Did you not see Deeks' hands covering something on his pants?"

"If you are right I'll buy you a donut" Sam said,

"You owe me too much already."


	4. Chapter 4

"Kensi, that was so close" Deeks said as he looked over at Kensi who had a smirk on her face, "They almost saw." Kensi sat there with a smirk on her face all the way back to the office. When they had reached the office Callen and Sam were sitting in their chairs relaxing,

"Got a flat tyre Deeks? Or did the wind blow you off course?" Sam asked smilling,

"Traffic" Deeks said firmly as he and Kensi walked towards their assigned seats, before sitting Kensi glanced up at Deeks and flashed him a smile grin. Kensi took out her cell phone and sent Deeks a text message,

_"__Meet me in the supply closet close to the armoury." _Deeks answered back almost immediately

_"__I'll get up first." _Kensi put her phone back into her pocket just as Deeks announced that he was going to the head,

"Yeah, have fun" Sam said, as Deeks walked away. Sam and Callen were busy typing something on their computers, something that Deeks and Kensi had not been informed about by either Nell or Eric. About five minutes after Deeks left the bullpen Kensi got up from her chair,

"Where you going?" asked Callen,

"That is none of your business" Kensi responded and left the bullpen,

"They could at least try and make it less obvious" Callen said after Kensi was far enough that she couldn't hear what he said, Sam laughed a little.

When Kensi opened the door to the supply closet she saw Deeks and a big smile came on both of their faces, Kensi closed the door and locked it then threw her arms around Deeks' neck kissing him passionately,

"We don't have that much time," Kensi said without unlocking lips with Deeks. Kensi unbuckled his belt and pulled off his shirt. Deeks grabbed the hem of Kensi's shirt and took her shirt off vigorously, making it feel like he was hungry for her. Deeks quickly unclasped Kensi's black bra and pulled it down her arms and cupped her breast and then broke away from the kiss and to twirl his tongue around her hard nipples. Deeks grabbed Kensi's arms and put them above her head and pushed her against the door and kissed her neck making Kensi moan. The kisses he was giving her quickly turned into little nibbles that moved down her neck and then down her chest until he reached the top of her jean which he pulled off to see her black thong. Deeks let go of her arms and pulled off her thong and started to circle his tongue around her clit, Kensi grabbed at his hair and moaned. Deeks pulled his mouth away from her clit and pulled off his pants revealing his hard member, he picked up Kensi from the waist and lifted her to an extra chair that was in the closet. When Kensi was sitting in the chair he lifted up both of her legs and threw them over his shoulders and began to thrust himself into her, picking up the paced on every thrust. Kensi pulled Deeks closer to her by his waist as he kept on thrusting into her she moaned and he muffled the moans by kissing her heavily,

"I'm so close," Kensi said just when Deeks felt her tightening around him still inside and the warmth that kept him warm then he came just after her. A heap of sweat bodies still so close together had collapsed on each other,

"We better get back," Deeks said trying to catch his breath, Kensi leaned in and kissed him just as she got up from the chair to pick up her clothes which were scattered all over the small space. Deeks watched Kensi put back on her thong, teasing him which thought that he might erect again so he turned away from Kensi. Kensi exited the closet first and made her way back to the bullpen, fixing her hair on the way and trying to get rid of the sweat still dripping down her face.


End file.
